


Y(P)M fan art

by LRRH



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, M/M, Yes Minister - Freeform, Yes Prime Minister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>number of my Y(P)M fan ART:</p>
<p>some gen drawings<br/>+ some a little shippy (Jim Hackerx  Humphrey Appleby)  fan art</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y(P)M fan art

Yes chibi Minister:

Humphrey, Bernard, Jim

 

 

 Y(P)M minor characters:

Sir Desmond, Annie Hacker, Dorothy Wainwright, Sara Harrison.

http://fav.me/d3d4klg

 

 

***

Sir Humphrey and Sir Arnold

 "Troubles" (http://fav.me/d52es91)

 

 

 

 ***

 

 my OTP: Jim  and Humphrey 

 

 

that one is for the series 3 ep 5 of "Yes, Minister":

 

 (I have some more about this trip in my DA gallery - link is in the end of the post)

 

***

 

"Gratitude"

http://fav.me/d5bp1lz  


 

 

 ***

 

 

"On the train" 

(http://fav.me/d5nc6ln)

There are a lot of gen fan art and also drawings on my My OTP (Hacker/Humphrey)  
I draw in sort of *chibi* style and also in this bit more realistic sketchy style (examples are above).  
 I draw fan comics as well but English is not my native language so ...

 

more Y(P)M drawings there: http://tatianaonegina.deviantart.com/gallery/27345037

 


End file.
